1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage generators, and more specifically, to a level detector in which the sensing level varies as a function of temperature, a voltage generator having the same and a semiconductor device having the voltage generator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices include various voltage generators. For example, a semiconductor memory device can include a high voltage generator, an internal voltage generator, a substrate bias voltage generator, and the like. Further, the voltage generators generally include a level detector which senses a generated voltage to output a sensing signal. For example, the substrate bias voltage generator generates a substrate bias voltage Vbb applied to a p-type well in which an NMOS transistor constituting a cell transistor or sense amplifier of the semiconductor memory device is formed, and the substrate bias voltage Vbb generally has a negative voltage level. Therefore, the substrate bias voltage generator includes a level detector which senses the level of the substrate bias voltage Vbb to output a sensing signal that is activated when the substrate bias voltage Vbb reaches a predetermined level or more.